


Stop in the Name of Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-25
Updated: 2000-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey made a pact with some of her college friends, and now it's time to carry that pact out.





	Stop in the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Stop in the Name of Love

by AJ

Notes: This is not very realistic, I realize that. But it is funny, and I was told I had to post it. Thanks to Dallas for helping me write some of this. Thanks to Rhi, for, well, you know. hehe.

Disclaimer: Just a girl having some fun.

Summary: Abbey made a pact with some of her college friends, and now it's time to carry that pact out.

"Abbey!" Jed exclaimed, as he closed his eyes. Upon hearing a smack, he reopened them, finding that his wife just walked into the door.

"Ouch!" Came Abbey's delayed response.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Jed asked, as he rushed over to her and took her into his arms.

"My head kinda hurts." She smiled at him, with an embarrassed look.

Jed kissed her head, "Better?"

"Not really, but thanks for trying." Abbey smiled.

"What's on your mind? You've been running into walls all day today, and doors... then there's your shoe..."

"You said you weren't going to bring that up again." Abbey proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you put your shoe in the fridge." Jed laughed.

"Just for that..." Abbey's voice trailed off as her hand found it's way across Jed's arm.

"Ow!" He jumped. "That hurt!"

"Yes, well, you promised you wouldn't bring that up again."

"Sorry, it's just really funny."

"No, it's not." She insisted. "Now get away from me."

"You haven't told me what's on your mind. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's on your mind." Jed said as Abbey sat down on the couch in their bedroom.

"There's nothing on my mind, which probably explains my behavior of late. Now go away."

"Nope, cause I don't buy that excuse."

"Well, if you're not going to go away, I sure the hell am..." Abbey trailed off as she tried to get up.

"Nope, you ain't going away either." Jed stood in front of his wife, making it very difficult for her to get up.

Moving to the side, Abbey again tried to escape.

Sitting on top of her, Jed smiled, "You aren't getting away from me, dear. Not until you tell me what's on your mind."

"Get off me!" Abbey tried to wiggle her way out from under him.

"Tell me what's on your mind, then I'll think about it, but not before then."

"Well then," Abbey reached over to the end table for her book that was sitting there. "Looks like we are going to be here for a long time."

"Let's go for a walk." Jed jumped off of her lap, realizing that his tactics weren't working.

"I've been walking enough, lately."

"Actually, you haven't." Jed laughed, "Objects keep preventing you from doing that."

"Cute, Jed."

"I thought so. Now come on, let's go for a walk. I'll even navigate you, so you don't hurt yourself." Jed laughed.

"If you keep laughing at me, I'll navigate you somewhere." She retorted.

Pulling her up by the arms, Jed said, "I want to go for a walk with my lovely wife. Is there anything wrong with that?" Jed smiled angelically. "Now, come on."

"Fine." Abbey gave in. "Fine."

"I love you." Jed said, as he kept a hold of her hands, and walked backwards out of their room, pulling her with him.

"Love, schmove." Abbey mumbled. "So where are we going?"

"I thought maybe... I don't know... maybe just a stroll through the rose garden or something." Jed leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "So, mind telling me what's on your mind?" He said, opening a door to the outside for her.

"Yes, I do mind."

"Oh come on, Abbey. What ever is bugging you... you've always told me, always. What's wrong?"

"Ouch!" Abbey proclaimed as she ran into a pole. "I thought you were gonna help me not walk into things. You know how I get when I'm distracted."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would... what has you distracted?"

"I-" Abbey started as she found herself being pulled close, into Jed.

"You almost ran into another pole, there."

"Yeah, thanks." Abbey smiled weakly.

"Maybe we should walk in the grass, away from the poles." Jed said, as he guided his wife off of the concrete sidewalk.

"Okay." Came Abbey's distracted reply.

"Abbey..."

"Fine, I give in, I'll tell yo- Ow!" Abbey proclaimed loudly.

"Okay, well, at least you only walked into that tree, and didn't ride a bike into." Jed said, trying his hardest not to laugh, and to get Abbey to smile. "Now," Jed took his wife, and helped her to sit down, next to the tree she just ran into. "Sit down before you hurt yourself any worse. And tell me what is bugging you."

Doing as she was told, Abbey began her long anticipated explanation. "I got a call, from... an old friend the other day."

"Who?"

"Mary Rose."

"What'd she want?" Jed asked, aggravated.

"She... why do you... never mind. Uh, she blackmailed me into doing something that I really don't want to do."

"How?"

"Using pictures and other things from back when we were roommates in college."

"I told you that you should have gotten a different roommate. I told you."

"Yes, well, I wasn't to big on listening to you then ... you were trying to break up my relationship with..." Abbey paused. "Anyway, that's why I've been distracted."

"I don't get it. That's nothing." Jed looked confused.

"That's because I haven't told you what she's making me do." Abbey grinned an unhappy grin.

"And what would that be?"

"She's getting married next week, and..." Abbey trailed off.

"What's so bad about her getting married? Although, I can't imagine wh- Ow! That hurt, Abbey." Jed said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't make fun of her, and I won't hit you." Abbey explained. "And it isn't a bad thing that she's getting married. What's bad about it, is what she making me do..."

"And that would be?"

"Well, it goes back to this pact we made when we were still in college..."

"Abbey! If you don't stop beating around the bush, and tell me..."

"Okay, okay." Abbey muttered. "When the last one of us gets married, the person who got married first has to... has to... you're gonna think this is stupid... lord knows, I do."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Abbey..."

"Fine, the one that got married first, which is me, thanks to you, has to sing a song at the wedding reception of the person who gets married last, with is Mary Rose."

"What song do you have to sing? And who's all in this pact?" Jed wasn't doing too good at choking his laughs back.

"Mary Rose, Rebecca, Shirley, and myself. And Mary Rose decided to pick "Stop in the name of love." Looking up at the widening smile on her husband's face, she reached a hand across him. "It isn't funny. I don't want to do this. And it's all your fault that I have to."

"How is it my fault?"

"You married me before the other three got married, so it's your fault."

"Come here," Jed pulled her into his arms, as he laid down in the grass. "I love you."

"How much?" She asked.

"Hmm, how about I show you how much..." Jed began to spread kisses on her neck, slowly making his way to her lips.

"You can show me how much by singing with me." Abbey suggested.

"But... but this is your thing, not mine."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, it wouldn't be my thing." Abbey pouted. "Please?"

~~~

The wedding went off without a hitch, now, just if the reception would... it was about time for Abbey to take the stage... She had everything she needed exactly how she wanted it, except for one thing. "Jed, please." She pouted. "I'd do it for you."

Jed shook his head. "Abigail, I did not make this foolish bet."

"If you loved me, you'd do it with me."

"Don't even try that line, Dr. Bartlet. I love you and you know that, but I am the President of the United States and I will not make a fool of myself like this."

"I'd do it for you."

Jed sighed, "Abigail..."

"Josiah..."

Jed sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Fine."

"Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sighed and looked at his feet.

"Come on." She pulled him up onto the stage with her. "We're on."

Catching his foot on a wire, Jed tripped and went flying into Abbey. Miraculously, Abbey caught her husband in her arms, without landing her on the ground.

Jed smiled and shook his head, pulling her into a tight hug. "You see, you almost got the president killed."

"Hardly." Abbey smiled back at him. "Hey, maybe you messed up the microphone enough, and we don't have to do this anymore."

"We, nu-uh. I'm just here to provide moral support."

"Jed," Abbey began to pout again. "If you provide me with more than moral support right now, I'll provide you with something when we get home."

"Abigail!" Jed put his hands on his hips and glared at his wife. "That is blackmail!"

"Yes, it is. Did it work?"

Grumbling slightly, Jed shook his head. "I leave for California right after this, remember? It wouldn't work."

"You won't be in California forever."

Jed threw up his hands in frustration, "Abigail Bartlet!! This is extortion!! You can't extort the President! It's illegal!!!"

"Hey you, you're supposed to be singing right now!" A female voice, struggling to keep from laughing shouted from the crowd.

Pointing to his wife, Jed looked out into the crowd with a look of innocence, and leaned into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the First Lady of the United States, Dr. Abigail Bartlet." With that, he scurried off the stage before she could react.

THE END

  

  


End file.
